undertheneverskytrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Aria
Aria is one of the two protagonists in the Under The Never Sky series. She lives in the completely encased, enclosed city of Reverie. After being blamed for a friend's death, she is banished to the Death Shop, where survival is unlikely. 'Biography:' Aria's life has been built on virtual reality. With her Smarteye, she lived in her world until her friend is killed, and she is blamed. Aria's mother genetically programmed Aria to have a perfect singing voice, and the two of them meet every Sunday in the Realm of the Paris Opera House where Aria performs for her mother. 'Under The Never Sky:' In Under The Never Sky, Aria and Paisley follow Soren, Echo, and Bane to sneak into Agriculture 6. Only Aria and Soren come out alive. 'Appearance:' Aria has long black hair, grey eyes, and high cheekbones. A slim but shapely build. 'Family:' Her mother; she often hears her mother's voice, and is confronted by her in the end. It is revealed in the first book that Aria's father was an outsider. They meet in Into The Still Blue; his name is Loran and he was part of the Horns until Perry killed Sable and became Blood Lord. It is also revealed that Aria's mother did genetic research on tribe children to learn how they survive in the wild and how to fix the disease the people in the pods were getting. 'Relationships:' Perry "I trust you and I'm sure." -''Aria'' ''to Perry in ''Under The Never Sky Perry saves Aria's life from fire and later meets her again after her predicament. He is searching for his nephew Talon, and she is trying to find a way to get back to her home. They make a deal with hidden intentions, but it's clear that they both despise each other at first. Aria often insults him and calls him a savage, murderer, etc. Slowly, they both grow fond of each other and eventually get together. After a while, Perry becomes very protective of Aria's safety and he wants her to be happy. They truly fall in love with each other. One night they make love for the first time and later couples times more in the series. At the end of the final boo,k they are still together. We can say that Aria is Perry's soul mate/ true love. Roar Aria and Perry meet Roar, Perry's best friend in the woods on their way to Marron's. Roar is also an Aud, and he and Aria almost immediately become very good friends. Nothing romantic ever happens between the two. Paisley Doctor Ward states Paisley and Aria were very close. They were good friends, and, after Paisley's death, Aria deeply regrets not being able to save her. She is very pretty. but I never say them say that she was pretty... Lumina - Aria has a very good relationship with her mother. When Aria asked Lumina about her father, Lumina said that all that the two of them (Aria and Lumina) needed was each other. Lumina's special nickname for Aria was "Songbird." Aria sees a message labeled "Songbird" on her Smarteye right before it is stolen by Perry. Later it appears that Aria is mad her mother didn't tell her about Aria being half-Outsider. Sadly in the book she dies Category:Characters Category:Aud